Tu luz
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Nadie podía entender sus sentimientos, ni el porque de tan aferrada obsesión por cierto Uchiha, ¿pero como podrían comprenderle si realmente nadie le conocía? No, había alguien que si le entendía.


TU LUZ

Nadie podía entender sus sentimientos, ni el porque de tan aferrada obsesión por cierto Uchiha, ¿pero como podrían comprenderle si realmente nadie le conocía? No, había alguien que si le entendía.

Por eso quería traerle de regreso, ese alguien era tan importante como el sentimiento que abrigaba dolorosamente su pecho ahora.

Todos podían mal interpretar su empercinacion de querer traer de regreso a Sasuke a pesar de ser un traidor, pero él realmente le veía como un hermano, y quería salvar a su hermano de aquel agonizante destino que se empeñaba en seguir, lo haría por su bien y por aquella persona que también deseaba lo mismo que él, salvar a Sasuke de su destrucción.

Y tal vez debido a eso nadie se percato de lo que habitaba ahora en su pecho. Nadie noto aquellos escapes furtivos que realizaba cada vez más seguido, para ver a aquel que le ayudaría a salvar a su mejor amigo, aquel que se sembró en su pecho, y dejo atrás raíces que le costaba tratar de arrancar.

Uchiha Itachi.

Del que estaba tan irremediablemente enamorado.

Y quizás por eso su empeño de traer a Sasuke se volvió más fuerte. Ya no solo era por salvar a su amigo, su hermano, su familia. Aquel lazo tan fuerte con el menor de los Uchiha. No, ahora se trataba de cumplir el deseo de su amado, de Itachi.

Sólo él conocía la verdad sobre el asesino del clan Uchiha. Dolorosa verdad que le costo asimilar. No podía creer que la aldea que tanto amaba le hubiera causado un dolor tan fuerte a la persona que mas amaba. Y por un momento sintió el deseo de venganza, vengarse de konoha a la cual en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo odiaba.

Pero desecho rápidamente eso al mirar la cálida sonrisa de Itachi. Él ama tanto a konoha como él mismo, y por eso el que hubiera hecho semejante cosa, solo por amor. Y su deseo de proteger aquello que Itachi amaba nació.

Protegería konoha con su vida, salvaría a Sasuke a como diera lugar, y el peso que Itachi tanto tiempo cargo desaparecería.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a tornarse oscuras. El cielo para él, dejo de ser inmaculado.

Y las lágrimas, comenzaron a correr.

Itachi, moría.

Y él moría también.

La decisión estaba tomada, a pesar de que quiso volverse más fuerte, a pesar de que le juro a Itachi que él traería de regreso a Sasuke, nada cambio. El mayor de los Uchiha siempre supo cual seria su destino, y con una sonrisa en los labios soltó su mano para morir a manos de su hermano menor, al cual quería tanto.

Y él lloro, lloro, y lloro, al sentirse tan impotente.

¿Por qué nunca alcanzaba a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no pudo detenerle? ¿Por qué aquellas palabras de Itachi le taladraban tanto la cabeza?

"Es algo entre él y yo, Naruto"

Sabia que él no era tan importante para Itachi como lo era Sasuke. Sasuke era su hermano menor después de todo, y él entendía. Para él (Naruto), Sasuke también era importante, y mucho. Por eso comprendió el deseo de Itachi de morir a manos del azabache menor.

Tal vez esa forma de pensar, fue la que cautivo a Itachi, la que hizo que el mayor de los Uchiha se enamorara del chico numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

Su alma partida, solo conservaba un deseo, y solo por ese deseo seguía con vida. Salvar a Sasuke. Y eso fue el motivo por el que Itachi se fue tranquilamente de este mundo. Naruto, su Naruto, viviría, al igual que su otooto baka. Las dos personas que más amo en vida, estarían juntos.

A la muerte de Itachi, una ola de sentimientos contradictorios el uno con el otro aparecieron. Tristeza, agonía, dolor, sufrimiento, comprensión, deseo, determinación. No odiaba a Sasuke por matar a Itachi. Increíblemente comprendía la decisión del azabache por destruir konoha, pero no la aceptaba, si lo hacia, por lo que Itachi hubiera muerto no tendría sentido, y eso era algo que nunca permitiría.

Su decisión, lo llevo a lo que seria inevitablemente una pelea a muerte con su mejor amigo, con la segunda persona que más quería en el mundo, con la persona más importante para "Su" persona importante.

"Lo siento Itachi"

Para salvar a Sasuke, seria capaz de salvarlo de si mismo. Incluso si tenía que arriendar su propia vida. ¿No es el mismo pensamiento que tuvo Itachi? Por eso, comprendía su muerte y la aceptaba. Ambos expresaban el mismo sentimiento por la misma persona, eso los había llevado entre otras cosas a amarse tan fuertemente, pero eso ahora ya no importaba.

El poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue hermoso, y estaría en sus recuerdos por siempre. Para Naruto, aquella persona le abrazo tan fuertemente mostrándole lo que era el amor, algo que sus amigos nunca podrían enseñarle. Para Itachi, aquel ser de luz pura que iluminaba su camino en la oscuridad alentándole a seguir por su objetivo, para no caer y otorgarle a su hermano un poder con el cual seguir su camino muy lejos de la maldición de su apellido, aunque tal vez se arrepentiría por la forma en que decidió que aquello sucediera.

¿Pero que hay de Sasuke? ¿Al menos se entero del gran sacrificio de aquellos dos? Solo escucho y creyó lo que le era más fácil digerir. En vuelto en una maraña de mentiras se refugio en la oscuridad para no salir mas herido de lo que ya se encontraba, y se cegó a si mismo asiéndose creer que lo que veían sus ojos era la verdad para deshacerse de el dolor en su pecho, por su pecado cometido. Para librase del dolor, lo mejor era eliminar aquello que causo todo desde un principio, esa seria su expiación. No le importaba lo que Itachi trato de proteger, solo quería una razón por la cual había matado a su ser mas importante. Culparía a aquellos que lo orillaron a cometer aquello.

Solo quería librarse de la enorme culpa que le asechaba.

"Uno menos, Niisan"

El amar a alguien contrae sus riesgos ya que el odio viene con él. Lo importante aquí es como asimilas el odio que viene acompañado con el amor.

Naruto sin lugar a dudas odiaba a aquellos que ocasionaron el dolor en Itachi, los odiaba por causar ese sufrimiento en Sasuke, y por su propio dolor por odiarlos por lo hecho, por su sufrimiento pasado. Solo sabían causar dolor. Pero…

"Itachi" "Sasuke"

El amor era más grande.

Sin lugar a dudas salvaría a Sasuke del odio en el cual estaba sumergido, le mostraría lo que Itachi en realidad veía, lo que le mostro. Como veía al mundo.

NOTAS FINALES:

El final no quedo como quería pero simplemente la idea no terminaba de llegar a mí.

Yo veo a Naruto en este fic perdidamente enamorado de Itachi y a Itachi de él, pero los sentimientos que comparten por Sasuke los hacen tomar las decisiones que toman.

Sasuke en su momento es tocado por la luz de Naruto, luz que vio Itachi, pero decide ignorarla por su sentimiento de culpa el cual es increíblemente grande. Solo se perdonara cuando todos los que les causaron dolor mueran. Incluso querrá apagar esa pequeña luz que le hace ver su propia enorme oscuridad. Solo causándole mas daño.

Sasuke solo es un humano que quiere librase del dolor, así es como lo veo, no me odien.

Y dejando esto, ¿han leído últimamente el manga de Naruto? Masashi quiere matarme de un paro cardiaco, tengo mis sospechas de quien es tobi en realidad estoy casi 75% segura, aaaah grite como loca cuando leí el capitulo 574 XD

Te AmO SaSuKe-BaKa!

Me encanta que seas tan…tan… como decirlo… ¡Me encanta tu lado oscuro! Hahaha eso se oyó muy…XD

Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que Sakura muera. Oh por lo menos no se quede con el lindo de Naruto. ¡Vamos Hinata, yo se que si puedes! Kishi no nos decepciones. Perdónenme los fans de Sakura pero simplemente deseo verla desaparecer del manga. ¿Ella que se mete entre Naru y Sasuke? Grrr… si ella no estuviera el yaoi seria tan evidente… y creo que he comenzado a ver mucho subtexto en la serie.

En fin, perdonen mis desvaríos.

Esta idea surgió con otra mientras hacia mis intentos de traducción del Doujinshi Ita/Naru "Kurenai" (por que realmente soy mala con el ingles, aunque después encontré el Doujinshi en español en una pagina que ahora idolatro) y veía de nueva cuenta el Anime, y pensé "Itachi y Naruto se ven realmente lindos juntos" aunque yo soy fan Sasu/Naru de hueso colorado no pude dejar de pensar "si Naruto no estuviera con Sasuke, Itachi es a la única persona hombre a quien se lo dejaría quedar" hahaha ya me extendí mucho, espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Nota mental: creo que nadie le las notas finales.

RW…RW…RW…


End file.
